


Someone has tried to heal that stone heart.

by Rose_lily_sunflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Original Character(s), Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_lily_sunflowers/pseuds/Rose_lily_sunflowers
Summary: By the end of the first year, Tom Riddle's favorite teacher became Elizabeth Gorigan. He talked to her about his plans more than he had ever had conversation with anyone.However, It took the professor another year to realise what was wrong with tom. For the first two years, Elizabeth just thought he was a lonely  student, but a misplaced comment about his roommate, Christopher, made her suspicious."I don't see his use. He is of no value to me." Tom said carelessly like he was talking about a piece of furniture.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Someone has tried to heal that stone heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this story deep in my notes and I thought it was post worthy!
> 
> Basically, a teacher tries to help Tom fake feeling friendship/love for other people.

There is a forgotten person in wizarding history. A half-blood transfiguration professor who worked at hogwarts for a little more than ten years, before death took her away from this world.

There is a portrait in hogwarts. A portrait of a smiling woman with stunning dark brown eyes and an easy smile. A person who offered solutions and help to troubled students. A person who talked many students out of harming themselves or others.

She is known as the most helpful portrait at Hogwarts, she is the most visited.

Her name was Elizabeth Gorigan.

However, she won't talk about one thing. She is always speechless when he is mentioned. When you mention him, he starts to play with her wavy brown hair and her blue eyes lose focus.

She only stares and smiles if you mention the name of Tom riddle.

I introduce to you, Elizabeth Gorigan, the first and last person who ever tried to teach the dark lord how to show human emotion.

If given enough time, she would have succeeded.

But who would believe me? Tell that to the dead I carried with myself to the after life. Tell that to all those who were killed directly by his hands.

Tell that to James Potter, who thought he was running to Voldemort to protect his wife and child. In reality, he was running to me. Tell that to Lily Potter, who thought could send Voldemort to me, while she confronted me herself.

And the dark lord kept running from me anyway. He always found a way back to the living.

However, in truth, Voldemart was terrified of me. He did everything in his power to destroy me and keep me as far as possible. He didn't know we were always a moment away from each other. I was there in every breath he took. In every life he stripped away and in all the minds he ruined.

One might ask: why was he so afraid of me? I can only give you the answer if I tell you the whole story.

===========

When she was alive, Elizabeth Gorigan had one of the biggest hearts I ever knew. Large enough for all her students to be in. Large enough to consider all of them like her own children.

She walked down the stairs with grace. Unlike every other professor, she had a bag. She had curled her hair behind her pointy hat and decided to wear her blue robes that day. Merely to confirm the new children's suspicions about her being a ravenclaw.

The sorting ceremony had finished. Many many new witches and wizards were welcomed into Hogwarts with a great ceremony and magnificent sorting.

The sun was shining in the early hours of the day and Elizabeth was no longer responsible for waking up her daughter at this time. So she took the opportunity and decided to talk with the teachers on the higher desks before the children arrived.

A poor house-elf handed her a piece of her favorite cookie with a pleasant smile. Elizabeth took a piece and smiled back. "Thank you, tiffy."

"Your welcome madam-miss." said the houself and walked to the person sitting next to her, Horace slughorn.

He was young, with his dark hair having maybe two or three strands of gray hair and his face empty of any wrinkles. He shrugged and took a piece of the cookies. He didn't say anything but Tiffy thanked him and moved on to the next person. Professor Dumbledore, professor Magnus and professor Julian.

Horace turned to face her and showed her the piece of chocolate cookie. "Why is Tiffy always making your favorite type?" he said and took a bite.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, Horace. He might change his mind if you treat her a little bit better." she stated.

"How so?--- you have so much time and we don't, Lizzie."

"Don't call me Lizzie, Horace." she said slowly and dangerously.

"Sorry, my bad, madam Gorigan." Horrace said with a smile.

Elizabeth turned to her colleague and smiled. "Don't make me jinx you on the first day." she said with a laugh. "I have a reputation to uphold, slughorn"

Horace laughed as well.

That was the moment when Elizabeth's eyes landed on the crowd of first years and a special girl with violet eyes.

Horace saw her too. "Nice seeing her here, isn't it?" he said.

"It's good to see she is finally fitting in." Elizabeth murmured. She slowly moved the fork in her hand.

Slughorn raised his cup as they listened to Dumbledore say his opening speech. Her thoughts were reversed when Horace spoke again: "Elizabeth, to be honest, I thought you wouldn't be able to raise her. After she went through with her blood family."

"Yes, very unfortunate. But look at my little girl now. Waiting to be sorted." she said with a genuine smile.

Dumbledore finished his sorting speech sooner than she thought. Her heart started to hammer in her chest when the sorting ceremony started. She could see her daughters eyes darting from left to right.

She had named her after the color of her eyes. Violet. Elizabeth felt nothing but pride when she looked at her. When their eyes met, Elizabeth slowly nodded, which dolled down the little girls' worry so much.

Dumbledore looked at the list once again before announcing: "Riddle, Thomas morvolo"

Elizabeth almost choked. "Riddle?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "The same riddle. Billionaire Tom riddle?"

"I've heard the boys related to the gaunts." Horace said with a shrug. "He is Merope gaunt's son apparently."

"Merope? Like, how old was she when she had him. She must be like less than 30 now." Elizabeth said with surprise.

Horace raised an eyebrow. "For goodness sake, Elizabeth. Merope gaunt passed away a decade back."

"SLYTHERIN."

The little boy went and sat with the rest of his house mates. Elizabeth followed him with her eyes. Something about that boy was suspicious, Elizabeth would be her teacher and he would soon find out what. She loved all her students but she had a rare talent of finding broken hearts and mending them as much as she could.

Time passed. The amount of first years gradually decreased until there was a handful left, that was when her daughter was called.

"Vivlio-Gorigan, Violet." Dumbledore announced. Violet eyes darted away and stared at the chair. She looked at Elizabeth with huge scared eyes. Elizabeth just nodded and smiled, encouraging her to continue. Finally, violet managed to sit down without screaming at anyone out of anger.

Which Elizabeth was lowkey glad for.

Horace looked at him with a smile. "What would you do if she was sorted into slytherin, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"She belongs where she belongs, Horace. Even if it's your house." Elizabeth said, without taking her eyes off the sorting hat. "But of course, I know she isn't a slytherin."

"She is arrogant, determined and has a rather purified family. I won't be surprised if she is sorted to my house."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Slughorn, I raised this girl." Elizabeth said with a smile. "You've known her for a long time too... But remember, I'm her mother. You're her mothers closest companion. I know her better."

Horace just rolled her eyes.

Without hesitation, the sorting hat announced: "RAVENCLAW."

"Oh thank god." Elizabeth said. She was relieved to say at least, to know She was in her own house gave her so much authority over her daughter.

She raised her drink and silently cheered with Horace slughorn.

===========

"Welcome class, my name is Elizabeth Gorigan, and we will be studying arts of transfiguration together."

Elizabeth said to the crowd of slytherin first years. There were 15 of them. About 7 girls and 8 boys. All of them looked at her with surprise and disbelief. Their faces are always like that, every time when transfiguration is their first ever class in hogwarts.

"Hello, professor Gorigan." some of them said dutifully. The others kept quiet.

Elizabeth smiled at them and put her bag on the table and slowly took out seven cups. She put them carefully next to each other. The entire class stared at her and her hands. With a smile, Elizabeth took out her wand and spun it in the air.

Immediately, the cups turned into parrots and flew away. Flow in the class until they found a window and flew away. The children started laughing and taking out parrot feathers out of each other's hair.

Except one boy, who was sitting alone and looking at his classmates with a raised eyebrow as he tried to clean his hair himself. He was sitting alone.

That got Elizabeth's attention. Because when the boy behind him stood up to help him out, he just frowned until he finished.

Elizabeth looked at the other students' laughter and smiled. "Well, okay everyone. Do you know what that is called?" she asked loudly.

"Transfiguration!!" The entire class said while laughing.

Elizabeth smiled at the class. "Very well. Now that you have an idea of what we are going to learn. I want you all to stand up one by one and introduce ourselves. Also add a fact about yourself that you think I should know." she said and pointed her wand at the blonde girl in front of him. "Starting from here."

Every child introduced themselves with a happy smile on their face. Some people included their best friends as well, some told her they were from a big family, some said they were muggles and might be confused.

She heard all sorts of different confessions until it reached the lonely boy.

"Thomas marvolo Riddle." the boy said dutifully and carelessly. He was the same boy who was sitting alone and refused to talk to anyone else.

"Riddle?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask. The boy nodded. "Very well, mister Riddle. It's nice to have you in class."

Something was wrong about the boy's social skills. Elizabeth would find out later.

For now, she listened to the rest of her students talk about themselves. She was all their teachers after all.

=============

A month passed before she saw Tom again. She was checking the latest quizzes and barely noticed the boy enter her classroom. When she heard him, she looked up and smiled. "Hello Mr riddle, how may I help you."

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Tom said innocently. Elizabeth put her papers aside and smiled at him. Tom shyly took a few steps towards her chair.

"Of course, Mr riddle. How can I help you?"

Tom opened his mouth to talk-- but then stopped. He stared at Elizabeth's table without uttering a word. He felt ridiculous for it, he wasn't able to let a word out or--

"How is your room? Are your roommates ok?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. Tom looked up at him. She was the first person to ask this question. To ask how he was doing.

Last night in his room, his roommates were frantically writing letters to their pureblood family. Writing all about the wonders of Hogwarts as he stared at them.

And realised he had nobody to write to.

Tom swallowed. "They are fine." he said simply. "But Christopher, is a little bit annoying."

"How so?"

"He wanted to talk to me, start a conversation."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She pointed at the chair in front of her desk. "Come here," she said kindly. Tom sat on the chair and stared at her blankly.

"You must teach me how the wizarding world works." Tom blurted out. "That's your use isn't it?" he said with a frown.

Elizabeth blinked a few times before gathering the words in her head and answering. "Im... Your teacher that isn't exactly my job but if you ask me, I'll answer you."

Tom nodded. The train of questions came faster than Elizabeth expected but she answered them all nonetheless.

=============

By the end of the first year, Tom Riddle's favorite teacher became Elizabeth Gorigan. He talked to her about his plans more than he had ever had conversation with anyone.

However, It took Elizabeth another year to realise what was wrong with tom. For the first two years, Elizabeth just thought he was a lonely boy, but a misplaced comment about his roommate, Christopher, made her suspicious.

"I don't see his use. He isn't of no value to me." Tom said carelessly like he was talking about a piece of furniture.

Soon, Elizabeth got a name for the condition Tom riddle had.

It took a few more hints before she realised something was wrong with the boy. But Tom Riddle was so different from the other cases of the syndrome that she had to take a second look just to be sure.

Elizabeth was an expert in child wellness so she realised what was wrong with him. Elizabeth knew Tom riddle must have been a product of lust potion. Everything added up too much.

But he was so different from other cases of the syndrome he had seen that she had to take a second look. So she went to find him on a winter afternoon, with the son barely shining in the clouded sky.

She searched the entire palace. Even asked Horace where she could find him and he didn't know.

After hours of searching, she found him somewhere she should have looked first... She saw him alone in the transfiguration classroom.

"Tom! what are you doing here?" she asked loudly. Tom's head snapped her way. He quickly covered his hand behind his back.

Elizabeth slowly walked towards him. For every step she took forwards, he took one backwards, never taking his eyes off the older woman.

Elizabeth saw the trail of blood behind the boy. She raced forward and grabbed his hand to see what he had done. She looked down to see a bloodied, bruised hand. Her breath almost didn't come out. "Wha-- what have you done?" she asked breathlessly. Her hands started to shake and she closed her eyes for a second.

"Professor, nothing." he said as if cutting himself with a knife was really nothing.

However, Elizabeth's mind was being bombarded by memories. All sorts of different memories. From her long lost childhood.

The day her little brother was slain by another brother. The day she first met me.

"Rudy, I'll be back in a minute"--- "I'm the only true blood son!"---"Rudy!!"---"die, die!! I'm the only true blood son!!"---"THE ONLY TRUE BLOOD SON!!!"

Interesting how death always affects people like that. If only they knew I take the kind souls to a better place, they would stop crying. And let me tell you, Rudy Gorigan was a kind soul. A loss I had to take him so soon.

However, Tom didn't know any "Rudy Gorigan"s. Neither was he aware of Elizabeth's phobia of blood.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and casted all her spells without ever opening them before knowing there would be no sign of blood in her class.

Ever.

Tom felt shame for the first time in his life at that very moment.

Elizabeth opened her eyes.

It took a few minutes before she could regain her breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

When her heart started to beat normally again, she looked at Tom with anger. "Why did you do that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to know-- how my muscles worked."

That shook Elizabeth to her bones. He stared at the blue eyes of the young boy for a few seconds. In those fateful moments Elizabeth didn't see Tom riddle, she saw a person in desperate need of help. She saw a young boy incapable of feeling emotions towards others.

But in reality, she saw a faint reflection of someone long lost in her life.

============

Tom accepted her teacher's offer of afternoon tea every saturday.

Just because she helped him tolerate and strengthen imaginary bonds with the people around him. She helped him have a small circle of individuals who he could manipulate/bond with.

But that day, when he opened the door, there was a girl in ravenclaw robes sitting in the small tea table in the balcony of Professor Elizabeth Gorigans room. In his place.

Tom stared at the ravenclaw girl. She had night black hair and purple eyes, with a deep frown. Purple eyes he'd never seen before. She was tapping the table with her nails and waiting not so patiently.

Elizabeth was sitting on the other side of the table and Calmly drinking her afternoon tea. Tom cleared his throat and said a short polite "good morning" to the woman and the girl. Elizabeth saw him and smiled. Tom forced back a smile, just for the sake of being polite.

The girl looked back at him and stood up. She gave him a half hearted smile and a questioning look. Elizabeth stood up and put her hand on The girl's shoulder. "Hello Tom, it's good to see you again." said Elizabeth. "Please, meet violet, my daughter."

Tom didn't want to interact with a new human being and wondered what good she would be for him, but he didn't want to disappoint his professor either. He took a few steps towards her and awkwardly offered a hand. She accepted. They slowly shook hands. From her hand shake, Tom knew she was a ticking bomb. She grabbed his hand too harshly, yet she managed to keep a genuine smile on her face, like she was happy to see him. "Violet Vivlio-Gorigan. And you are?" she asked proudly.

"Tom riddle."

"You have an interesting name." Violet said and raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth put a hand on both of their backs. Before she could find a chance to speak, Tom asked loudly, "if she is your daughter, why is her last name Vivlio."

That shook both of them. Violet sharply took her hand back and looked away. "Im-- I'm adopted-- it's the name of my father you idiot!" she shouted.

Elizabeth sighed loudly. "Violet" she whispered kindly. Violet looked at her in the eyes. She instantly regretted losing control even for that small second. She looked away. "Sorry Amma." Whispered Violet.

All the while, Tom was observing patiently.

She always knew the professor had a daughter, but meeting her was just something else. She looked like she had a bad temper and Tom wanted to stay away from it.

============

Elizabeth was called to the ministry. She knew why.

She was getting ready to use the flo powder when Violet barged the door open. Her face was angry and terrified at the same time, purple eyes shining with raw emotions. Violet breathed heavily as she looked at her mother. "I heard you were called to the ministry."

Elizabeth smiled down at the girl. "Calm down darling, it's nothing" she said as a reassurance. She picked up a pinch of floo powder, one that will take him directly to the ministry from Hogwarts.

Violet raced down and took the woman in a tight embrace. "Where are you going?" she murmured as he pressed her head to her mothers body.

Elizabeth slowly pet the girls straight black hair. "Children's prison." she said simply. The worlds didn't really sound good. Violet raised and eyebrow.

"What-- why are you-- Amma is something--"

Violet's heartbeat increased just by hearing the prison's name. "You don't need to worry about it." Elizabeth murmured and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow."

That didn't sooth violet much. Elizabeth was going to the children's prison or Azdejkan. Whenever that prison was mentioned, it made her blood freeze. That name was always always associated with her.

"I'll be back soon. Go to your dorm now... Before I have to take house points." Elizabeth said with a pat on her shoulder. Violet nodded slowly and hugged her books tighter. She had relaxed a little bit but a part of her was still worried the guards would come after her any second.

She was worried the guards would take her back to that lonely cell.

She walked away with a short goodbye. Elizabeth stood there until Violet's shadows were lost in the dark corridors. It was then when she let out a deep breath and walked to the grand exit of the castle of hogwarts.

Where is Azdejkan? You may ask. No, I'm not confusing anything. While many of you already know Azkaban. The smaller, hidden version of a prison specifically designed to hold uncontrollable children and punish them for the mere act of _existing_ , is called Azdejkan.

There is a mountain, no one exactly knows where. All they know is that it can only be accessed by a flo in the main ministry of magic building. When you take the floo you appear to a heavily guarded faculty with black walls with absolutely no light, whatsoever. The guards dress in dark robes that cover them from head to toe to conceal their identity, even if none of the underaged inmates are ever leaving the place.

Magic comes at a prize. You see, a pregnant mother takes a step far or falls a step behind and the child is ruined. Use a love potion? Sorry, your child loses the ability to feel love. Use a skele gro potion? Sorry again, your child will be born twice the normal size with half IQ. Use a wiggenweld potion and your child will only understand anger in their life. Use a polyjuice potion and your child loses the ability to feel fear.

Not everyone knows that of course. Which causes many mentally unstable children to be conceived every day. Most of them end up here in their early ages, or in Azkaban later in their short lives.

Violet suffered from an incurable anger management issue and she was almost taken to Azdejkan because of it. Elizabeth had saved her from there.

Poor Violet thought it was about her. Little did she know it was about the new child she was trying to save.

He was none other than Thomas Marvolo riddle.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she entered the fire and shouted: "ministry of magic!"

She appeared many miles away.

=============

"Amma, I need to talk to you." Violet said and looked down.

Elizabeth let go of her but kept her in arms distance. "What's wrong Violet? Do you need some of your Anger control potions again?" she said, she intended for her voice to be kind.

Violet flinched and shook her head. "No, I'm fine." she said and hugged herself before taking a step back.

"What is it then?"

"It's about-- it's about Tom." She spat. As if his name was a curse.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "What about Tom?" she asked. Violet looked at her eyes once again.

" **Everything is wrong with-** -" Violet shouted but then stopped. Counted to three and took a deep breath. She recited her vows '' I believe differently about her mother. He is sort of rash and careless, specially about people around him."

"Well, you have just met him, Violet."

"I know but-- I don't like him. And it seems like you want him to spend more time with us." Violet said and looked away from her again.

Elizabeth took a step and kissed her forehead. "I just want to know if he is the sort the unspeakables will come after." she said quietly.

"Will they?"

"Probably not. But still. I don't want the unspeakables near here. And I'm pretty sure you dont too."

Elizabeth slowly put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "No need to be scared, Violet. No one will ever take your place."

Violet said nothing, she just took her in an embrace and breathed in the hug.

===========

Many children took their storages and ran from Hogwarts to the trains. Elizabeth and Violet were going to stay in Hogwarts that spring break. So she watched every one leave.

Except Tom, who stood next to the train and appeared like he didn't want to leave the palace at all.

"So you are going back to the orphanage?" Elizabeth asked as she stood behind him.

Tom looked down and nodded.

Elizabeth looked at the storage and the happy children running to Hogwarts express. Elizabeth then looked at Violet, waiting patiently and reading her book on the stairs. "No you are not." she murmured.

Which got Toms attention. He snapped his head their way. Elizabeth put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Would you like to spend the spring holidays with me and violet? we're not going to spend the week in Gorigan mansion. We'll stay in hogwarts. I'll make sure a 'duplicate' goes to the orphanage for you. If you are afraid of the orphanage workers finding out-- or anyone else really."

Tom raised an eyebrow but considered the offer.

"Meet us in my office if you changed your mind." she said and walked away, Violet had the biggest smiles as mother and daughter walked back inside the ancient palace.

Tom decided to stay.

===========

The next semester. Elizabeth Gorigan started coughing mercilessly at random. Once she almost passed out in class which caused her spells to backfire. She was forced to end the class and ask A volunteer to collect the essays and give it to her this afternoon.

To her luck, Tom riddle was in that class.

That afternoon, Tom grabbed everyone's essay to deliver them to the professor. He knocked politely and stumbled on Professor Elizabeth Gorigan making a complicated potion for herself.

"Come in, Tom. I'm glad to see you're the volunteer." Elizabeth said with a smile, without taking her eyes off the cauldron. "Please put the papers on my table."

Tom did that without making any sound. Elizabeth turned down the fire under her cauldron and started mixing the Ingredients. "Sorry tom. I'm kind of busy at the moment. This potion will take a lot of effort to make."

"Why didn't you ask professor slughorn to make it. He's better at it." Tom said as a fact.

Elizabeth looked at him, blinking blankly at the point the other boy made. "He was a bit busy." she said with a smirk.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Why were you sick professor?" Tom asked and didn't move from where he was.

"It's nothing, Tom." she said and patted his head. Tom couldn't help but smile a little, against his better judgement.

"Will you be in class tomorrow?" Tom asked, with huge questioning eyes.

Elizabeth noded. "Yes, I'll be there."

Tom nodded and left without any other words. Elizabeth took her potion and drank it. But even she knew it wouldn't work. She had a muggle disease that couldn't be healed in magical ways.

Her doctor told her that today. Cancer. One small word that could so easily end a life.

Elizabeth sat down and hoped for the best.

She knew death was near. She knew I was near. But she fought for her daughter. She fought for the boy that never had the chance to be her son.

===========

Tom didn't get into trouble for almost a year after.

But then, Christopher told him about the rumors of professor Gorigan being sick and he had punched him in the face, accusing him of lying and used crucio.

The spell hadn't worked... Fortunately.

After detention, Elizabeth called her to the class to talk properly. After all, every One was sure the woman had taken a maternal role to the boy and she couldn't just revoke that.

Elizabeth tapped the table angrily when Tom came inside and sat in front of her. "Why did you attack Christopher?" she asked, straight to the point.

"He was copying from my essay." Tom lied loudly.

"Tom, Christopher is the only student you ever have contact with. He thought you were his friend... Friends do this sort of thing albeit with the other's permission."

"Aren't you supposed to discourage students from copying each other's work? Why Am I being questioned when it should be christopher!" said Tom angrily and put his tea back in the pot untouched.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It is, but it's also my job to put the students in the right path. Tom, you used an unforgivable. That's not Something Anyone can take lightly." Elizabeth murmured. She showed him his wand Tom's eyes were focused on the Phoenix core wand.

"This... This isn't made to infect pain." she said and slided it gently to his side of the table. "It is made for doing great things."

Tom didn't take his eyes off the wand. "But If I have to do ---unforgivable things-- to achieve something great? What then? Isn't it acceptable?"

"For whom?"

Tom stared at her in confusion. "I don't care about anyone else."

"Even the bond you had with Christopher?"

"No, I never did and never will understand his motives."

Silence settled between them.

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea to calm herself down. They had progressed so much, and now it was all gone. Somehow Tom managed to forget all Elizabeth had told her.

Tom took a deep breath. "Are you really dying?" he blurted out and regretted those words immediately.

Elizabeth stilled, she was stunned. Nobody ever knew that except Violet and Horace. Horace wouldn't say anything to anyone but... Violet might have told one of her friends and she might have told someone else.

Elizabeth sighed loudly, this was going to be a long talk.

===========

Tom was thrown out of The orphanage in his fourth year and Elizabeth wasn't going to let him live in the streets.

They stopped in front of an old red manor. It had a superb apple garden in the entrance and that's where the taxi driver left them. Violet scuffed loudly at Tom.

Elizabeth was talking with the driver and The kids were unloading the baggage from the taxi. "Welcome to Gorigan Manor." Violet said through gritted teeth. Tom just rolled his eyes.

He looked around the enormous space. There was the giant manor in the middle and gardens all around it. There was an old lady picking up apples from the trees, she waved at them when she saw them. Violet waved back with a genuine smile.

"Who is that?" Tom asked

"That old lady is our neighbour. Lady potts." Violet said with a sigh. She stretched her hands. "We can't eat all the apples. She takes most of them to the nearby orphanage."

From where he was standing, Tom saw two house elf's running in their direction.

"Hello madam." one of them said. Both of them looked at Violet with big eyes. Elizabeth appeared behind them and put a hand on her kids shoulders. "Hi, mitten, Fluffy. I hope you have something for us because we are very hungry. This is tom."

Tom raised an eyebrow at them, the two bowed. Fluffy cheered. "Another master! I hope you like chicken. Because we have chicken." she said with a smile.

Tom just rolled his eyes.

Violet pointed at the baggage. "Fluffy, mitten, can you take care of the baggage while I show Tom around please?"

They both nodded and went away. Elizabeth gave her daughter a smile. "Good idea, Violet. Show Tom around. This is going to be his house too, after all." Elizabeth said with a fond smile.

Tom felt great. He decided he loved the warm feeling in his chest when he looked at somewhere that had any close resemblance to home.

Violet... Not so much.

Violet murmured incoherently and grabbed Tom's hand to take him and give him a tour around the mansion.

===========

Afternoon tea always had a special ability in calming him down. It took a few days until Tom found Elizabeth alone. Violet had gone to the neighbors birthday and left them alone.

Tom took the chance and decided to spend the afternoon with the kind professor.

After he finished his tea, he jumped straight to his point. "Is it because of your muggle mother?" tom asked. They both knew what he meant and there was no point in denying it.

She was ill.

She was dieing.

Elizabeth put down her cup of tea and nodded. "Mostly yes... So I went to muggle doctors for it." Elizabeth said with a bitter smile. "They don't have a cure. Neither do the wizarding. But they can make me live longer than an average person with it."

The only reaction from Tom was an eyeroll and then, he looked away. As if he was ashamed.

The question was at the tip of his tongue but he didn't ask. "How much time do you have left?" he asked.

Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't talk about death, Tom." she said. "We must always concern ourselves with life. Not death."

Tom narrowed her eyes.

The only thing he learned that day was that His favorite person's muggle heritage would kill her one day.

===========

Violet vivlio opened her eyes and screamed in the middle of the night.

Tom almost fell off his bed because of the noise. Another scream teared through the walls and he heard fast footsteps. Tom curiously left the room and tried to see what was outside.

Tom was banging at the door of the main room and suddenly hit her back while holding her head in his hands.

"What the hell..." Tom murmured.

Violet heard him and rushed to him.

"Where is Amma?" Violet said breathlessly. He shook his head. Violet closed his eyes, ran past Tom and ran down the stairs. She frantically opened every door on her way and furiously shouted: "where is Amma??"

Tom stared at her breathlessly from above the stairs. She opened and closed the manor's doors looking for her adoptive mother. When the last door was opened, she stopped. She took a deep breath and sat on the stairs. Under her eyes were turned black. Her eyes were begging her to sleep, yet she couldn't.

"Where is Amma, Tom?" she asked one last time.

Tom answered without hesitation, partly to see Violet's reaction. "She said something about Azdejkan-- or something."

"Azdejkan--" Violet murmured and swallowed hard. She slowly lowered herself to the stairs and sat down. "Azdejkan..." She repeated.

Tom swallowed and sat next to her, hesitantly.

He waited a few moments before she calmed down. Violet hit her forehead. "I'm so dumb she told me she'll have a meeting with the unspeakables." she murmured.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "What do they want with her?" he asked.

Violet took a deep breath and looked at Tom with a frown. "You and me... You and I aren't sane according to the governments files and they want to take us from her. She's from a wealthy enough family not to let them. They want to take us away to a prison where they keep people who are like us. Lacking emotions or lacking control of a certain emotion." she explained, Never taking her eyes off his face.

Tom's frown softened. "Lacking emotion..." he murmured quietly.

Violet chuckled and held her knees close to her chest. "Do you really think you are the only one who didn't understand love? Or friendship? Or relationships in general?" Violet said loudly. Tom closed his eyes and nodded.

"Are you one of them?" Tom asked.

Violet shook her head. "No, but I understand what you are talking about." she said gently.

Tom couldn't hold his curiosity. The dark and the silence pushed him to ask more and to know more about this human being. "What is wrong with you?" Tom asked finally.

Violet shrugged. She hugged her knees tighter. "I don't know what my real Ma used when she was pregnant with me, it just looks like I don't have a temper."

Tom raised an eyebrow. Violet rolled her eyes. "I get angry very easily. You should have seen me back then. Amma worked so hard and patiently with me. I remember once I broke the dining table because I thought we had lasagna, but we didn't."

"It the crack--"

"The crack on the dinning table is because of that incident." Violet murmured with a smile. "You should have seen Amma's face." Violet tried to recreate the shock on their mothers face and failed miserably.

Both of them started laughing. Their laughter echoed in the empty mansion. Tom wiped a tear of joy that managed to escape.

However, Tom had another question: "How did you know?" He didn't need to specify what. He wanted to know how she knew what he was like.

Violet smiled. "Melina. My roommate at Azdejkan was like you. I get the hints very easily." she murmured.

Very very hesitant... Tom put a hand on her shoulder. He almost drew it back but he managed to show his support with this simple motion.

Violet gave him a small smile.

============

Let me tell you a story, a long forgotten story that hunted Elizabeth Gorigan until the day she died.

I was summoned to escort Rudolph Gorigan to the afterlife on a sunny day. When I arrived, he was playing with her older sister, Elizabeth. He seemed healthy and happy. Something very rare in my job.

Elizabeth had put a red eyepatch and called herself the red pirate. She moved and laughed around carelessly while Rudy had the costume of an army officer with another Wooden sword.

"Surrender red pirate!" the boy shouted. He couldn't have been more than five years old. Rudy Gorigan could hardly keep the heavy wooden sword in his hand.

Elizabeth acted angry and shouted: "never! Not to you and your corrupted society!"

I checked again. Yes, I planned to take him in exactly three minutes. I wondered what could come from such a friendly play, or what would happen on such a beautiful day.

Then, I spotted Julian. Julian Gorigan who had just received his Hogwarts letter along with Elizabeth's. Julian, who was supposed to leave for Hogwarts expresses with her sister in a few days. Julian who felt so insecure about his place in the family, who thought his father would abandon him if he leaves for a second.

All because he had a brother. A legitimate son of the Gorigan family. While he was an illegitimate child. Born because his mother had somehow been fed a lust potion.

Julian thought if Rudy were gone, all his problems would be solved. He was wrong, I was planning to take his soul exactly three days later.

Elizabeth left to get them some cookies, but Rudy was too tired to move.

Which made him an easy prey for Julian gorigan and his knife.

Rudy's shouts were muffled and he died in pain and alone, he died by the hands of his own halfbrother.

Elizabeth arrived with the cookies just in time to see his last breaths. All the cookies fell from her hands. Her breathing quickened but she couldn't move. Her breathing became erratic and she finally screamed at the top of her lungs. Her feet gave from under her and she kept screaming.

"Lizzie, Lizzie-- I am your brother now! Aren't you happy?"

Elizabeth kept screaming.

She kept screaming and screaming and screaming until Katherine Gorigan showed up.

And even then, she couldn't stop.

============

Unspeakable Lestrange arranged a fancy meeting room to meet with the last member of the half blood family of gorigans. Although halfblood, they had the fortune to rival many of the pure blood families to day so they had to be treated by respect

The old man was pouring himself a nice cup of tea when she arrived. He gave her a smirk. "I thought you would Ignore the summon, professor Gorigan."

She was angry. Her frown couldn't be deeper and she had her wand ready in her hand. "Im Just to prove it to the likes of you-- how wrong you really are." she said and threw the paper at the unspeakable.

Unspeakable lestrange caught the paper in the air. It folded in his hands and therefore had no official value anymore. The paper was an official recommendation from the doctors in Azdejkan. They wanted her to give up both Violet and Tom.

The unspeakable knew it was a cold day in hell before she did that.

A frown appeared on Unspeakable Lestranges face. "I understand your black lash towards such children. But believe me, they deserve to be kept locked up." lestrange said as a matter of fact.

Elizabeth sat calmly on the giant chair and laughed. "Like how Violet deserved to be locked up? Do You have any idea how damaged she was?"

"They are not--"

"I don't care what they are, they deserve a second chance, That won't come in your prisons. You lock them up and kill them without telling their families!" Elizabeth shouted.

Lestrange put away his tea and sighed. "That's not true, even if it was, its for the better." he said loudly. "Just think about it, if Julian Gorigan was never let out of our rehabilitation center--- your dear brother Rudolph Gorigan would still be alive."

Elizabeth never sat down and never touched her cup of tea.

"If he was never admitted, they would both be here, alive and well, and Julian would be healthy." Elizabeth murmured. "You take away children from their family. You don't care about their feelings. You don't even care what's wrong with them... A kid is slightly annoying and puff-- he is gone straight to your compounds."

"Magic comes at a price. This price sometimes means the children's sanity. We can't trust such people with magic."

"Oh-- but you can when they are purebloods. Don't think I don't know about your own son, unspeakable. Or Bellatrix black. Or walburga black. You can easily forgive them. But not violet? Or Tom? Or Julian?"

The unspeakable froze. "How do you know about them?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I am their teacher for goodness sake!" Elizabeth shouted. "They are all mentally unstable! Yet your hand only reaches my children. And people like me!"

The unspeakable was left speechless. Elizabeth crossed her arms and cherished the moment of the selfish unspeakable being caught in his own web of lies.

"Tell me, unspeakable, why am I not allowed to see Julian? As the only remaining member of his family. It's not because he is dangerous, is it?"

Lestrange didn't answer him. Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth pointed his finger at him. "It's because he is dead. And you didn't bother to tell anyone." she shouted angrily.

 _here is a little small fact about Julian Gorigan's, a brother killer's, fate. He was poisoned to death. He died exactly two nights after he was taken away from his family. Elizabeth Gorigan was the first ever family member to come after a patient_.

"lay a hand on my children, unspeakable, I dare you." she hissed. "And the entire wizarding world will know of what breed your own son is. Not to get started on the blacks. You know I have the resources to get the media on my side."

Elizabeth turned away and left and never looked back.

The unspeakables never bothered her, Violet or Tom ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part two!
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments! Or leave a kudos!


End file.
